


Sssss !

by Alpheratz9



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpheratz9/pseuds/Alpheratz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un intrus innocent et un John Sheppard phobique</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sssss !

Disssssclaimer : Il se ssssssont pas à moi.

 

La cité s'arracha lentement de l'océan, soulevant d'immenses gerbes d'écume et rejetant sur ses flancs des millions de litres cube d'eau. Elle s'éleva majestueusement vers le ciel, ses flèches pointées vers l'infini et prit son envol.

Dans la salle de contrôle les applaudissements crépitèrent et le docteur Rodney McKay salua avec toute la modestie requise la foule en délire qui l'acclamait.

L'ovation devint assourdissante amplifiée par l'écho se répercutant dans les moindres recoins de l'ancienne cité.

Le scientifique distinguait quelques mots qui revenaient sans cesse dans le brouhaha : Génie…fantastique…prix Nobel...

Tous ses amis étaient là, assistant à son triomphe. Ses ennemis étaient également de la fête mais ils faisaient profil bas. Rodney, dans sa grande mansuétude leur avait accordé le privilège d'être présents afin qu'ils assistent à son heure de gloire.

Samantha Carter le dévorait des yeux, le suppliant lui accorder quelque attention, Sheppard lui lancait de longs regards admiratifs, les lunettes de Zelenka étaient embuées par les larmes d'émotion que le tchèque ne pouvait retenir. Carson Beckett lui administra une grande claque sur le dos. Elisabeth Weir était rose d'émotion et excitée comme une enfant à Noël. Teyla riait aux anges alors que Katie Brown et Laura Cadman le couvaient d'un regard extatique. Même Kavanaugh était là et ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur le plus grand génie scientifique de l'univers.

Tout Atlantis saluait son héros et l'acclamait.

-Rodney ! Rodney !

-Hmfff… _Tout Atlantis saluait son héros et l'acclamait…_ C'était bien ça non ? Il en était là. Il ignora la voix et replongea tentant de reprendre le fil : Tout Atlantis saluait son…

-Rodneyyy ! Une main se posait sur son épaule et le secouait. C'était encore Carson Beckett qui le congratulait, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi est- ce qu'il le secouait ainsi ?

-Aie ! Une douleur fulgurante venait de lui traverser la clavicule. Il se résigna et ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de la tente kaki et la foule en délire disparut avec les ovations, les visages extasiés et le prix Nobel.

Le rêve venait de s'envoler, lui.

-Rodney, Rodney, réveillez vous non de Dieu. Les yeux du scientifique rencontrèrent le regard non pas admiratif mais plutôt épouvanté du colonel Sheppard. Epouvanté ? Rodney fut aussitôt en alerte. Ce n'était pas du John Sheppard, ça. Et en plus la voix du militaire tremblait, il y discerna de la panique. Ce n'était pas normal.

Pas normal du tout.

Le colonel John Sheppard, militaire de l'U.S.A.F ne paniquait jamais. Il gardait toujours son sang-froid. En toute circonstance. C'étaient les autres qui paniquaient d'habitude. Lui, Rodney par exemple. Chacun son rôle.

Le scientifique intrigué se tourna sur le coté et s'aperçut que tout le corps de Sheppard était ramassé vers la tête. Ce dernier s'était littéralement roulé en boule en haut de son duvet.

-Mais que se passe t-il ? balbutia le scientifique encore mal réveillé.

Le colonel avait les yeux exorbités et fixés vers l'entrée de la tente. Il tendit un index tremblotant et désigna un point.

-McKay, faites quelque chose, supplia t-il, j'ai horreur de ça, j'en ai la phobie.

Rodney se redressa cette fois-ci, véritablement intrigué.

-Arrêtez de bouger, McKay, vous allez l'énerver !

-Enerver qui ? McKay s'assit sur son séant.

Et il vit.

-Ooooh !

L'objet de la panique du colonel était lové confortablement sur le duvet de Sheppard à l'entrée de la tente. Son grand corps lisse, présentement enroulé sur lui même, la tête dans les anneaux devait bien mesurer trois mètres de long. Et même un peu plus, estima le scientifique. Il était orange et rouge mâtiné de rayures vertes par-ci par-là. Du plus bel effet. Teyla lui avait déjà montré un spécimen de ce genre alors qu'ils arpentaient un champ de maïs alien. C'était une bête inoffensive qui d'habitude fuyait les humains. Rodney, de toute façon n'était pas terrorisé par les reptiles. Il ne ferait pas amis avec eux mais leur présence ne l'effrayait pas plus que cela.

-C'est un serpent, affirma le scientifique.

-Bien observé ! S'exclama le militaire. Figurez vous que je m'en étais aperçu tout seul.

-Et le grand John Sheppard tremble devant un serpent ? Railla Rodney se sentant soudain et pour une fois en position de force.

-Rodney, j'ai horreur de ces bêtes là. Je souffre d'herpétophobie ( 1 ) depuis mon enfance. Faites quelque chose, je vous en serais reconnaissant à jamais !

A ces mots, l'oreille du scientifique se dressa . Tiens, tiens, il y avait là quelque chose à exploiter. Une porte venait de s'ouvrir.

-Reconnaissant comment ?

-McKay, vous n'allez pas profiter de la situation pour m'arracher quelque promesse ou je ne sais quoi ! s'écria le militaire scandalisé.

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua vertueusement Rodney prenant un ton outré. Mais pour qui me prenez-vous donc colonel, ajouta t-il en remuant son pied au fond du duvet, soulevant légèrement le reptile. Tiens, on dirait qu'il bouge !

Il vit John blémir.

Rodney se redressa avec précaution et s'assit en haut de son duvet les jambes repliées. Il sentit avec satisfaction le colonel se serrer contre lui. Bien sûr qu'il allait en profiter de la situation ! Et comment ! Il allait se gêner, tiens. Il commença par entourer les épaules de son ami d'un bras protecteur.

-Là, là, ça va aller, tout va bien se passer, le rassura t-il.

-John se laissa aller contre lui, tremblant comme une feuille.

-Vous croyez qu'il est dangereux ?

Rodney fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour examiner le reptile inoffensif.

-J'en ai bien peur, répondit-il sur un ton désolé, on dirait bien qu'il s'agit d'une espèce dangereuse. Les crochets, là…

-Rodneyyy ! Le colonel se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. Epargnez moi les détails, je vous en supplie.

-Chut, vous allez le réveiller. Pour l'instant il est en train de piquer une petite sieste.

-A défaut d'autre chose, rétorqua John blanc comme un linge.

Rodney réprima un sourire. Son colonel était dans ses bras, l'appelant à son secours. C'était presque aussi bien que son rêve. Non, même mieux, rectifia t-il. Pour une fois les rôles étaient inversés. C'était lui le héros. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait qu'une occasion se présente. Il avait souvent rêvé d'un moment comme celui-là : Lui et John Sheppard…Bénis soient tous les serpents de l'univers, songea t-il. Il faudrait leur élever une stèle avec pour inscription : « A nos serpents bienfaiteurs », signé : « Les amoureux reconnaissants ».

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour du corps chaud serré contre lui. John était torse nu. Rodney commença à masser doucement sa poitrine et son dos.

-Rodney, que faites-vous, s'étonna le militaire qui commençait à sentir quelques picotement de plaisir courirent sur sa peau.

-Je vous aide à vous détendre, John, avant que vous nous fassiez une crise de panique, murmura le scientifique d'un ton convaincu. Les serpents sont très sensibles aux ondes de terreur émises par leurs proies et…

-Rodneyyy, faites quelque chose ! cria le militaire en jetant les bras autour du cou de son ami.

-Bon, d'accord, je vais essayer décréta McKay d'un ton grave. Restez là et fermez les yeux. Je vais m'en occuper.

-Mais qu'allez vous faire, Rodney ?

-Ecoutez John, il faut bien que quelqu'un se décide. Quand il va se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu, il risque de paniquer et de devenir agressif. Il faut agir. Je suis prêt.

-Rodney, n'y allez pas s'écria le colonel s'agrippant à lui.

-Il le faut John, répliqua fermement le scientifique, détachant les bras avec regret de son cou. C'est mon devoir, j'y vais.

-Attendez ! John le regarda incertain et Rodney déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Juste au cas où, vous comprenez…

John acquiesça puis il se roula en boule et ferma les yeux.

Rodney se déplaça lentement sur le duvet. Il observa le serpent. On aurait dit une variété d'étaphe. Vu qu'ils étaient entourés de maïs cela n'étonna pas Rodney. Il avait souvent observé des similitudes entre la faune et la flore des deux galaxies. Il se demanda si les anciens y étaient pour quelque chose.. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout cela.

Il fit coulisser la fermeture de la tente et l'ouvrit en grand puis il s'arma d'un sac à dos et poussa le reptile hors de l'habitacle. La fuite est la réaction la plus commune chez les serpents devant le danger. Ce dernier sortit de sa léthargie. Il déroula son long corps et s'enfuit silencieusement en direction du champs. Rodney aurait préféré qu'il émette un sifflement où bien quelque chose d'approchant. L'effet en aurait été meilleur. Il referma soigneusement la fermeture et s'approcha de John pelotonné dans son coin.

-C'est bon John, il n'est plus là, je l'ai fait fuir.

-C'est vrai ?

-Regardez par vous même.

Le militaire jeta un coup d'œil puis inspecta l'intérieur de l'habitacle, soulevant prudemment les duvets et les sacs, s'assurant que l'intrus n'était pas venu accompagné. Quand il eut terminé son inspection, il se tourna vers son ami.

-Merci, Rodney, dit-il soulagé, vous êtes un héros, je vous adore.

-Ah bon, mais vous en êtes sûr parce que moi je…

Le scientifique ne termina pas sa phrase. Des lèvres venaient de se plaquer sur les siennes, l'entraînant dans le désordre des duvets. Il répondit ardemment au baiser, laissant ses mains se balader sur le corps étendu sous lui, s'offrant à ses caresses. Les derniers vêtements ajoutèrent au désordre ambiant. Les cris rauques et les gémissements de plaisir emplirent bientôt le petit espace. Les corps en sueurs glissèrent l'un sur l'autre, se découvrant et s'aimant ardemment .

Le serpent, inconscient du rôle qu'il venait de jouer dans le commencement d'une belle histoire d'amour s'éloigna rapidement en rampant. Les vibrations qui émanaient de son dernier abri étaient trop intenses. Il devait retrouver son chez lui. Son long corps rougeoyant ondula entre les profonds sillons. Il finit par retrouver son nid. Sa petite famille grouillait là, les corps entremêlés se tortillant dans le trou. Il se laissa glisser et se mêla à l'enchevêtrement familier.

Dans son élément, enfin.

  
FIN  
 

_1 ) Ou erpétophobie, c'est comme vous voulez. Bon vous avez compris : Phobie des serpents._

 


End file.
